Leah Sanchez
Leah Sanchez is the current Avatar in the fanon story, Alone History Before Capture Leah Sanchez was born on November 20, 1984, to Maria Sanchez in Tucson, Arizona. Maria died in childbirth, so Leah was gratefully adopted by the midwife, Allison Wettstein. Allison recognized the birthmark of the avatar on her back, and decided to keep it secret for the sake of Leah having a normal life. Allison gave her life in Tucson up to live in Chicago with Leah. Leah lived a normal life for her first ten years, until she had pebbles ground into her skin from a bike crash. With no other option and risk of infeciton, Leah discovered her ability to earthbend. She quickly took to it, keeping it a secret, and began to practice by swirling pebbles in her hand during her school hours. At her twelth birthday, Leah and her adopted mom took a boating trip on Lake Michigan. When a freak wave hit their small family boat, Leah accidentally unleashed the Avatar State, saving both their lives. Allison was quickly shocked by this display of immense power, and Leah felt very ashamed and alone. With her guilt and shame becoming too much, Leah chose to run away from home. A freak blizzard slowed her down from her escape, and she was quickly ambushed by the BDA's Enforcers. While she took down a quarter of the legion sent to capture her, the numbers were against her, and she was detained. Life in Prison Leah was quickly transported to Uluru Benders Complex, to be perplexed by the glass walls and floors. She was brought to the leader of the BDA, who explained the reason for her capture. She was shocked by the means they would go to to keep them in control, espiecally starting the Holocaust. She was also shocked by how the BDA had been stalking her and her mother, due to the immense amount of knowledge they knew about them. She spent the next four years living in the compound. Leah detested being locked up simply for her abilities, and quickly began finding ways to escape the compound. She met the other residents, who were against her escape plans, and helped to train her in the elements. Leah quickly excelled in water and earthbending, while struggling with fire and air. Alice Springs After four years living in the compound, Leah was given the chance to leave the compound for a week to go to Alice Springs. She quickly liked the idea of her freedom, and relished in the week she had. She enrolled in Alice Springs High School, where she found herself socially outcast until she met Sierra. Sierra quickly took to her, and escorted her to her mansion. There, Sierra dumped all of her problems on Leah, quickly apoligizing afterwards, but Leah was grateful just for having a friend. Discovery After her day hanging with Sierra, Leah began to seriously resent returning to Uluru for another four years. Desperate for a way out, she was eager to learn from a teacher at school that glass came from the earth. After a few curious tries, she quickly took to it. She then returned to Uluru, eager for her attempt. Counseling While preparing, Leah received a few meager tries to keep her living at the compound. She was personally visited by Avatar Bracken, telling her the story of becoming the Avatar and of his escape attempt. After her session with him, Leah was quite unraveled by the thought of being struck by lightning, and began to have worse nightmares. Once the nightmares started, Adrian took notice to it and asked the Leader to hire a government psychiatrist to come to the compound. Leah was furious at the man's attempts to pyscho analyze her, feeling that the man had nothing to compare to Leah. When the subject of her mother was brought up, they got into an argument about whether Leah's mother still cared and was searching for her. The psychiatrist showed Leah a video of what had happened in the four years she had been gone, realizing that her mother had moved on. After the session, she fell apart and silently sobbed to herself back in her cell. Personality Leah is normally very kind and giving, looking for oppurtunities to make new friends. However, when being detained by the BDA, she was quickly resentful to the Leader for her predicament. She can also be very stubborn, espiecally when it comes to escaping the compound. She is very polite when meeting new people, and almost everyone she meets likes her straight off. Abilities Leah naturally excelled at earthbending, and she was declared a master by her teacher, Don. She also is very gifted at waterbending, though is not yet a master, as Rose refuses to teach her anymore until she's done with earthbending. She struggles with fire and airbending, not being used to the fierce and passive motions required. She is also very clever, seeking out ways to escape. Category:Alone Category:Characters Category:Avatars Category:Earthbender Category:Airbender Category:Waterbender Category:Firebender Category:Free Bender